


Tongue Tied

by Malzysaur



Series: Seven Days of Malex Smut [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Play, Jealousy, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight possessive behavior, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malzysaur/pseuds/Malzysaur
Summary: Michael intends to make Alex's phone call with Forrest short, but he doesn't account for Alex being a little shit.Day two of the seven days of Malex smut, today is Tongueday!
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, past Forrest Long/Alex Manes - Relationship
Series: Seven Days of Malex Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152386
Comments: 16
Kudos: 75





	Tongue Tied

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I did not intend to make both stories start out with half naked or mostly naked Alexes...it just happened. Also, this fic was borne not only from the porn challenge, but also an idea that was brought up in the Roswell 18+ Discord server. The song that inspired the title for this fic is 'Tongue Tied' by Marshmello ft Yungblud and blackbear. It's not a sexy song like the last one was, but still a great song!
> 
> Update: I made a playlist of all the songs that inspired these fics! [Smutty Malex Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UYeKWOfDcQY&list=PLXtBUyJCNTCJi5O635DvPU1Iko9uOUXTx) some of these songs are NSFW due to words and suggestive content, just FYI :D

A couple of things happened simultaneously as soon as Alex had stepped out of his shower. His phone on the bathroom counter started to ring, the buzzer on his oven sounded, and someone started to knock at his front door. He quickly decided on how to address all three issues that needed his attention. He thoroughly dried his stump so he could slip on his prosthetic and wrapped the towel around his waist as he picked up his phone. He wasn’t worried about answering the door all but naked, he knew it was Michael on the other side since he’d invited him over for dinner. He swiped his thumb across the screen to answer the call assuming it was work, until he’d nestled it against his hear and said ‘hello.’ 

_”Hey Alex! How’s it going?”_ Forrest asked, his voice sounded distant like he had Alex on speakerphone as he moved around wherever he might be. 

Alex couldn’t help the smile that spread over his lips as he turned off his oven, “Hey Forrest, how’s it going? How’s being back in New York?” he asked amicably as he padded towards his front door where Michael still waited to be let in. 

_“It’s great, sometimes absence makes the heart fonder, ya know,”_ he chuckled, this time his voice a bit louder as he seemed to have picked up his phone. 

Alex huffed as he opened his front door, a brow arched and a questioning look thrown at Michael wondering why he hadn’t just used his alien superpowers to let himself in. “I mean, I never would have left New York in the first place,” he teased back, rolling his eyes at the sour look Michael shot him once he realized who Alex was talking to. 

_”I mean, it led me to you, that’s not all bad,”_ Forrest’s tone grew fond as Alex wandered back into the kitchen, Michael’s plodding steps coming behind him. 

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Alex teased right back, more to get a reaction out of Michael than anything else. 

The cowboy materialized at his side with a challenging brow arched, a heated look passing through his whiskey toned eyes. Alex knew exactly what buttons he was pressing, and which ones he was completely smashing. He was still damp from his shower and the towel around his waist barely hid anything from view. Couple that with an almost flirty conversation with his ex-something, and Michael wouldn’t be held back, something Alex was counting on. To add even more fuel to the fire, Alex turned his back on Michael and leaned against the counter as he continued to talk with Forrest. 

_”Yeah, but is it still flattery if it’s true?”_ he teased back and it sounded like he was on the move again, his voice growing distant once more while other background noise filtered in down the line. 

Alex chuckled, his smile turning saucy as he felt a line of inhuman heat at his back. Michael had yet to say anything to him or demand he hang up, so Alex decided to continue playing and see what he could spark with Michael. He shifted his weight some, his hip leaning more firmly against the counter as he stretched up towards his cupboard for some glasses. 

“Okay, I know you didn’t call me just to flirt with me, was there something I could help you with?” Alex finally asked, and promptly had to bite down on his cheek when he felt Michael’s lips whisper across the back of his shoulder blades. His eyelashes shivered as he let out a slow breath. 

_”Yeah, you caught me Manes. I called to see if I left a couple notebooks at your place after the nights we’d spend writing together. I’m missing one of my research collections,”_ he finally stated, and again his voice was close to the phone and much clearer. 

Alex hummed in concentration. Michael’s fingers danced over the elegant valley of the small of his back. Goosebumps erupted across his skin as a shiver stole its way down his spine. He used the distraction to think over things he’d found in his home after Forrest had gone back to New York a couple of months ago. 

“I actually did find two notebooks under my bedside table, the one on the side you always used,” he replied. His breath hitched when he felt Michael mercilessly bite his shoulder, a low growl emitting in the process. Alex grinned at the reaction and tilted his head to give Michael more access to the elegant arch of his neck. 

_”Really? Oh good, I was kind of freaking out a little bit because I’ve finally gotten my book together, but needed to do some fact checking and add in some more…fluff,”_ he sighed down the line and Alex could just imagine the relieved sag to his shoulders. 

“I’m always happy to help you out Forrest,” he grinned, his lips parting on a silent moan when Michael traced the tip of his tongue down the vale of his spine, flicking it free as soon as it dipped into the divot just above where Alex’s glutes rounded out.

 _”You are a literal life saver Alex, fuck, I appreciate it so much. I can send you some money to have you go out of your way to mail it back to me,”_ he offered quickly, his voice breathless with relief. 

Alex chuckled and shook his head, “No that-” he was cut off by the tickle of his towel falling down his hips and along his thighs. He coughed to cover up the pause and the groan as Michael’s fingers and hands began to move over him with a more fiercely focused attention. Alex shivered as stubble ghosted down his back. He more felt than heard Michael get down on his knees. 

“Uhm, sorry about that, choked on some water,” he lied, his tone quivering now as Michael teased his fingertips along the wispy hairs on Alex’s thighs. The airman could feel hot breath against his knees before a pair of lips kissed the velvety soft skin. He leaned into the counter more heavily when he felt the tip of Michael’s tongue trace a complex pattern behind one knee and then the other. Little nips followed on each leg, Michael ensuring neither one was left out as he climbed towards his goal. 

_”Are you sure you’re good? I can always call back later too,”_ Forrest offered, a touch of concern in his voice. 

Alex smiled, his hips shaking a little as Michael nosed along the bottom of his ass cheeks like a shark searching for its prey. He swallowed thickly, “Ah, no, no that’s fine. I’m still good to chat for a little bit,” he uttered, the one hand he had pressed against the counter turned white from the force with which he held himself upright. 

_”Oh, great, I’ll text you my address after the call then. Have you written any new songs or music?”_ he asked with a softly inquiring tone. 

Alex hummed, his eyes fluttering as Michael spread his cheeks, “Uh, yeah, I scribbled down a few th-things here and there,” he stated, his chin shivered with the effort it took him to keep his tone as even as possible so he didn’t clue Forrest in that something amazing was happening on his end of the line. 

_”Oh awesome! Have you written more about Michael?”_ he asked, a lilt of teasing in his tone when he did. 

And that was the thing, Alex and Forrest had split on amicable terms. They each understood what the other wanted and what the other was willing to give, and both had agreed friendship was best suited for them. Alex still cared for Forrest and genuinely enjoyed talking to him or even Facetiming while he was back in New York and Forrest happily supported Alex in rekindling a real relationship with Michael. Forrest had taught Alex a lot about what it meant to embrace yourself and live the life you wanted no matter what the outside world wanted to tell you. There was an endless fount of appreciation for the blue-haired historian. 

Alex grinned at the question, but before he had a chance to answer he felt Michael’s nose at the cleft of his ass and a wet, hot tongue lave over his puckered opening. He screwed his mouth shut to keep from moaning out loud. He was well aware that the silence was drawing out, his forced breathes the only sound as he fought to regain some of his sensibilities. Michael was intent with his focus as he teased Alex. It was nearly unbearable. 

“Ah, sorry I-I’m actually in the kitchen working on dinner,” he finally breathed, which wasn’t a total lie. 

_”Oh yeah? Is it date night?”_ Forrest asked, Alex could imagine the grin on his face just from the happy lilt of his voice as he asked. He’d been one of the first to learn Alex and Michael had both officially gotten their heads out of their respective asses and finally started a real relationship with each other.

Alex’s eyes fluttered shut as Michael’s expert tongue flicked around the rim of his entrance, coaxing the tight muscles to relax for him. As he effectively ate Alex out, his hands massaged and rubbed over Alex’s firm backside in appreciation. A long breath blew out of Alex’s nose as he opened his mouth, “Yeah, yeah it is. N-nothing too fancy though s-since I’m still a novice cook,” he revealed. His chin dropped down towards his chest as Michael pushed closer, the tip of his tongue wiggling through Alex’s tight opening. 

_”Oh awesome, I mean I loved the pizzas and Arturo’s food you always had for us, but I’m happy to hear things are going great,”_ he shared warmly. 

Michael pushed himself closer to Alex, his tongue working into Alex, reducing the airman to a shivering mess. Alex couldn’t stop the whimper from leaving his lips as his back arched. His cock began to throb with need. He licked at his parched lips, his eyelids falling as he simply savored the feel of Michael fucking into him with his tongue. He could feel the cowboy’s saliva coating his cheeks and even dribbling down into the fine hairs on his thighs. Faintly he heard Forrest calling his name and he realized he’d pulled the phone away from his ear so that he could focus on the pleasure of Michael licking into him. He brought the phone back to his ear, his hand shaking with barely controlled ecstasy.

“I’m sorry Forrest, Michael just got here…can I give you a call later?” he asked, his voice wispy as he fervently hoped the man on the other end of the line was still clueless to what exactly was happening with Michael knelt at his back side like a man reverently praying to a greater deity. 

_”Yeah, of course. I’m cool with that! Tell alien guy I sad hi. I’ll watch for my notebook in the mail too. Again, thank you so much Alex! When you and your cowboy come out this way in a couple months, I’ll buy the first round of drinks,”_ he offered, the smile he wore evident in his words. 

Alex nodded, then remembered Forrest couldn’t see him so he forced himself to find the words in his lust addled brain, “Yeah, perfect, sounds good, th-thanks Forrest,” he murmured and quickly ended the call. 

Boneless and reduced to mush, Alex fell onto the counter, his torso pressed against the cold Formica as he pushed back into Michael’s hungry mouth. His forehead sagged down onto the counter, his fever hot skin nearly sizzling with the difference in temperature. He shifted his weight to ease up the pressure on his prosthesis while Michael’s tongue wiggled around inside of him, curling and flicking before withdrawing to do the same on the outside of Alex’s body. 

“Oh fuck Guerin, if you keep it up you’re going to have to carry me back to the bedroom. That tongue of yours is fucking sinful,” Alex huffed, his statement beautifully ended on a low moan as Michael licked broad stripes up his ass cheek as he moved to stand. He wrapped a strong arm around Alex’s waist as the airman stood up again. Michael hooked his chin over Alex’s shoulder, a cocky grin on his lips as Alex turned towards him. 

“I was hungry and I needed to make sure you knew exactly who you belong to,” he growled as he nipped at Alex’s lips. The airman easily granted him access. He could taste the salty tang of himself on Michael’s tongue as they twisted around each other. Alex moaned, his body easily falling against Michael. 

Once they each parted from the heated kiss, Alex grinned, “He totally knew what was happening and he’s going to give me so much shit the next time we talk,” he stated, his hand moving back to weave into the silky curls at the back of Michael’s head. 

“Good, he can’t have you anymore,” Michael purred, his lips opening against Alex’s neck so he could lick at the skin made tacky with sweat. 

Alex hummed in appreciation, his fingers deftly pressing and massaging all the erogenous zones on Michael’s scalp, “I’m all yours Guerin, now can we please get to the bedroom so you can fuck me into the mattress?” he groaned, and to punctuate his statement he pushed back to drag his ass over the bulge in his cowboy’s pants. 

“Come on sweetheart,” he purred, his fingers slotted with Alex’s as he slowly led the airman down the familiar hall and towards salvation. He had a need to explore every single inch of Alex with his tongue and the airman wasn’t leaving the bed until he was satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm like a vampire in that I crave your comments and kudos to sustain me!


End file.
